Pranked!
by XxMadxXxHatterxX
Summary: Loki and Anastasia start a little prank war, except Thor ends up getting in the middle by mistake. (Implied Thor x OC/Anastasia)


**Anastasia has a prank war with Loki that lasts days, and in one of those pranks, Thor is accidentally the victim. This idea came from FanGirlForever19, hopefully I live up to her expectations.**

"Baby powder? Really?" I stand before Loki, who casually continues reading.

Earlier this morning after my shower, I was so kindly doused in baby powder, when I thought I would try and use my hairdryer.

"What about baby powder?" Loki asks, a very well practiced look of confusion masks his face.

"Don't pretend, we both know you filled my hairdryer with baby powder." The god closes his book with one hand, making an audible snap ring in the silent library. He then stands, tucking said book under his arm, and walks out.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Such a simple trick is beneath me." He disappears from sight and I roll my eyes.

"You'll regret that Loki."

* * *

Everyone sits around the kitchen or out into the living room minding their own business, and among them Loki and Thor sit on opposite sides of a couch, discussing something trivial.

With Loki so distracted I take the opportunity to strike.

With my minimalistic magic skills I summon a strand of hair in hand, one identical to Loki's hair. And in my right hand I summon a pair of scissors.

While Loki talks down at Thor, calling him a oaf and such, I silently step behind him and snap the scissors loudly.

"What?" Loki quickly turns and spots me standing behind him with a piece of "his" hair and scissors. Not to mention a happy smirk.

"You'll pay for that my dear." I run down the nearest corridor with an unhappy Loki in chase.

"This is simply revenge! Make you think twice before pranking me!" We continue running throughout the floor, the others either glaring or laughing at our childish antics.

When Loki finally catches me I hold up the hair extension which clearly has a plastic packaging clip on the end. He holds the hair in hand and has it catch fire, all while glaring at me.

"You've started something you will come to regret."

* * *

The next day I walk around the tower peaking around every corner, slowly opening doorways, glancing up from my book or phone every five seconds. Anticipating Loki's next move at every corner and successfully looking like a lunatic while at is.

A few hours into the day I decide to forget about Loki. No matter what he does, there is little chance that I will be able to prevent it.

"Good job today, tomorrow we'll just focus on that over-the-shoulder-toss." Nat and I separate when we reach the floor containing our rooms.

I hum a tune stuck in my head and somewhat dance towards my room, excited to get in the shower.

Upon during down the corridor where my room entrance is specifically, I spot Loki who seems to casually stroll by. I watch him intently the whole way and stare after his form even after he turns the corner.

When I'm satisfied that he really isn't going to come back and spray me with silly spray or something, I enter my room… stepping onto the ceiling.

I gasp while looking up at my furniture, still firmly planted on the floor. It just so happens that my floor is currently in place of my ceiling, and vice versa.

"Oh dear, what a strange predicament." I slowly shift my gaze to the raven haired man, my mouth still fallen open. He shrugs and walks away, and I swear I hear him chuckling as well.

* * *

"Finished" I whisper under my breath as I eye the doorway, making sure that nothing seems out of the ordinary from an unsuspecting person's point of view.

I scurry into the kitchen and place the plastic wrap back in its rightful place, before hopping onto the couch and opening my book back to my last stopping point.

Every few seconds I glance at my watch, counting down the seconds till Loki comes through the door for his daily tea making. At exactly 2:30pm he comes out of his room only to make tea. That time is thirty seconds away.

So, I focus on my book and refuse to let my eyes wander. Until I hear a squeak of plastic and a thump.

I look up, actually startled but I laugh hysterically at the sight in the hallway.

Loki lying face down on the ground, arms straight at his side, not even attempting to get up.

"Tripping over thin air, are we?" I get up and step over his fallen figure to head towards my room to continue reading.

"Don't celebrate yet, love."

* * *

"Dinner!" Tony yells and the rest of the Avengers, including myself, go running. We grab burgers and hotdogs off of the platter that Tony tries to place on the nearby picnic table.

"Will You-! That's my arm! Thor do you really need four?!" We haphazardly put together our hamburgers and hotdogs before all sitting.

We talk and joke over our meals, truly enjoying our time spent together outside of the tower and not fighting crime.

But being so relaxed really put my guard down.

When I took the first bite of my burger my mouth was assaulted with heat. Tears sprang into my eyes and I spit my food out.

"I'm sorry Princess Anastasia, is my food not quite up to your standard?" Tony asks snarkily but I ignore him and reach for the cup nearest to me.

"So hot!" I jump onto my feet and grab the jug of orange juice from our cooler and begin to chug it down.

"That's really very rude Anastasia, save some for the rest of us." Loki stands where I can still see him even with a jug blocking most of my view. Hands folded behind his back, trying to look innocent.

I lower the juice, breathing heavily, the heat on my tongue still very present.

"Fuck..You!"

* * *

Something that most people don't realize about Loki loves sweets.

Caramel, cotton candy, ice cream, chocolate, and anything else that will give you cavities.

So, he messes with my food, I mess with his!

Waking up at 7 to ensure that I don't get caught, I melt down caramel candies into sauce. But instead of using the caramel to coat apples, I coat onion.

I can't help but chuckle darkly as I coat the final onion rather thickly.

"Lady Anastasia, good morning!" Thor's voice booms throughout the silent floor, bringing the world more alive.

"Morning Thor!" I continue to watch the excess caramel drip from the onion. And when I turn to set the finished product on the parchment paper with the others, I notice one of them missing.

Slowly I look up at Thor, who as if in slow motion, brings the faketreat to his mouth and takes a giant bite.

"Thor no!" He looks confused for only a second.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't think you'd mind-" His face twists in disgust and he spits the onion out onto the pan.

"I'm sorry Thor! These weren't meant for you!" He coughs and drops the food back to the pan.

"Who, if I may ask, are they for then?!" I smile shyly and rub the back of my head.

"They're meant to trick your brother." He chuckles but moans in disgust as well.

"He does love sugar…" I catch a hint of sadness in Thor's tone and give him a curious look.

"You two have gotten rather close, haven't you?" Thor asks shyly and I laugh.

"I suppose you could say that we are becoming good friends." Thor's face brightens a bit.

"Just friends?"

"Just friends." He nods and I can sense his energy rising.

"Good." I quirk my eyebrow and open my mouth to speak when Loki enters.

"Caramel apples!" Thor doesn't attempt to stop Loki, who snatches on and take a giant bite.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DISGRACE SUCH A DELICIOUS TREAT?!"


End file.
